Skullgirls: Aron story
by SabreSmasher
Summary: Aron the son of a famous actress and one of the worlds famous chefs ran away from home living his own life until he meets Diangilo a serpent like parasite similar to Leviathan to warn his host about the Skull Heart and the Skull Girls rage now the duo must work together and meet new friends to stop the world from ending from the hands of the Skull Girl


Authors note: alright! New fanfic coming your way this time its on one of my favorite fighting games, SkullGirls its going to be about a character I made for myself a 16 year old boy named Aron and his new partner snake like dragon part demon part angel parasite, Diangilo. Yeah it might sound stupid but It could never hurt to try something new. Anyway this is Aron's story for my new SkullGirls fanfic ENJOY!

On a somewhat dark and cloudy day somewhere in a forest in the city of Vanhadin. a light skinned boy with forward facing silky jet black hair, a black and white striped shirt, long red jeans, blue orange and violet sneakers, in a long dark blue cape like coat ran back to his house. It seems he's…alone.

Mans voice #1: where did that little runt go?

Mans voice #2: keep searching he might still be here.

As the 2 men search for this stories hero he holds the needs tightly in his arms.

Aron: …..are they gone? Phew that was a close one.

Aron starts to chuckle at the little joke he made before he ran away from the men. After having some supper he goes up to his room and lay down in his bed.

Aron: man… hearing all of this skull girl business is driving me wild im not sure if I can even hear another word of it (he starts to yawn) well. Time to get some shut eye…

The young boy starts to close his eyes as he starts to dream of a large city being corrupt and soon he finds himself getting swallowed by a large skeletal creature and he starts to hear a girls voice in the distance.

Girls voice: im sorry, Aron. But your time has run out.

Aron: (wakes up and yelps for air) what the heck was that!? (he checks the time finding its very late) um…I feel a little bit of tug on my arm…

He looks at his left arm and finds a long blade like snake dragon hybrid colored in red skin, white spiked spine and sky blue eyes.

?: don't be alarmed! Don't be so afraid there human I wont harm you I kinda found myself in this same situation myself.

Aron: what the?...who are you?

Diangilo: allow me to introduce myself I am Diangilo I am looking for a host so that we can stop the skull heart.

Aron: w-what is this a dream? W-well what is the skull heart anyway.

Diangilo: still confused? I might as well tell the whole story. Every 7 years a ghost like creature called the skull heart appears and grants any woman no matter the wish they make comes a very dangerous and twisted price, she will become a skull girl making her be controlled by the skull heart whoever defeats the skull girl can make a wish to the skull heart.

Aron: so another female can be granted a wish but…what about a guy like me?

Diangilo: well. If a male grants a wish on the skull heart there will be a dangerous conse-.

Aron: speak no more im…im ready for this if you chose me to be on this weird journey to fight the skull heart then I will go.

Diangilo: your determined arint you?...alright are you ready.

Aron: yeap!

Diangilo: here we go!

Diangilo bites Aron causing a strange venom go into his vains and into his blood and DNA. Thus transporting them to the ruins of New Meridian .

Aron: what did you just do?

Diangilo: I gave you some of my power it will help you. And this is New Meridian City.

Aron: New Meridian!? This place looks like a dump! What happned?

Diangilo: the skull girl got to it the rest of New Meridian is all the way back there.

Aron: and how do we get there!?

Dangilo's tight grip holds onto Aron.

Diangilo: by doing this!

He forms into a zipline causing Aron to zipline all the way to Meridian.

Aron: whooo! This is awesome!

They both land in the bustling streets of New Meridian.

Diangilo: alright, lets try to look for clues.

Aron: ok.

As they both explore the city for a bit a red haried woman in black and other army men beside her follow on the opposite path, it was the Black Egrets.

Molly: your highness im getting intel that a strange life force is coming our way what should we do?

Parasoul: what? strange life force? Keep your guard up make sure your all ready.

Adam: look up there!

They all look up and above and find Aron land in front of them.

Aron: nailed it!

Parasoul: Molly, whats the meaning of this he's just a child.

Molly: well the life force is right in front of you.

Parasoul: hey what are you doing here!? Its not safe. Where are your parents?

Aron: I ran away from home due to my parents rich greed..

Diangilo: we don't want to cause harm we just want info on the skull girls.

Parasoul: (she gets a flashback of Umbrella) no…I wont let you end up like her (she pulls out her Parasol) that parasite next to you might be evil and you don't even know it.

Aron: awkward.

Diangilo: Aron you know how to fight right?

Aron: yeah I know the ups and downs.

Diangilo: then prepare yourself this is your first brawl!

Battle mode starts as Parasouls men jump back and she pulls out her parasol. Aron moves his arms in a wave motion and Diangilo slides down until he makes it to Aron's hand and hisses.

Aron: wait huh? Your attacking us? Some princess…

Announcer: ladies and gentlemen its….SHOWTIME!

Aron jumps flip kicks downward knocking Parasoul down Parasoul thrusts forward but Diangilo spirals Aron and they both shoot a staright forward flamethrower attack Parasoul then goes for a "Up high Down Low To slow" combo knocking Aron back Diangilo latches himself onto Arons wrist and extends to bite Parasoul and zip line her closer he then throws a Pyro Bomb at her and it sticks onto her arm Diangilo covers Aron a electronic flame tackle into Parasoul then proceeds to do a basic "HP MK LP" then for his more complicated combo for "Jab Jab Jab Dash Sweep drop em!" but after he swept he moved his fingers around making the bomb explode after that Aron jumped and kicked her in midair.

Announcer: CUT!

Diangilo charges up and it goes to Aron then he celebrates.

Diangilo: I think you got the wrong person.

Aron: waaay wrong!

Soldier: oh no are you ok.

Parasoul: im…im fine

Aron: ooohhhh I think we went a bit to far.

Diangilo: Aron your my host and im your parasite we can think of something.

Aron: hmmm.

Aron decides to put a Pyro bomb on her leg and move his fingers in a different way causing all of Parasouls wounds to vanish.

Parasoul: what? how did you?

Aron: no need to ask princess.

He kneels down and kisses Parasouls hand.

Aron: all we want to do…

Diangilo: is help!

Parasoul blushes a tiny bit.

Parasoul: Molly. Get the map.

After a minute wait she gives them a map around the city. Aron and Diangilo greatly thanks them before running off.

Later at Maplecrest

Aron: hey I don't know where to go now im lost.

Diangilo: hey maybe we can ask that lady over there!

He looks over to see a somewhat tan half naked cat woman in stitches Aron shyly walks up to her.

Aron: oh um…hello.. *he starts to sweat.*

Ms Fortune: hi.

Aron: its actually working I just wanna know where is the skull girl located

Ms Fortune: wait so your also looking for her too? That's cool but sadly I don't know where she is maybe we can go together wait your not evil right?

Diangilo: no.

Ms Fortune: I don't belive you how about a little spar to prove your worth.

Aron: ewww! You can become a Frankenstein but fine I'll do it get Diangilo.

Diangilo: ready at any time.

Aron: here kitty kitty I wont hurt you. Ok maybe a lot.

Diangilo: don't be so loud mouthed about it.

Drunk Announcer: ohh look at the birds in the sky.. ok go…

Ms Fortune rolls her head torwards the 2 and scratches Arons face. Aron throws a pyro bomb then does his "Jab Jab Jab Dash Sweep Drop em" combo but as he throws Ms Fortune down he has Diangilo shoot an electricity ball into the pyro bomb causing a big explosion he gets her stuck in a corner and continues to attack into a dash slider which helped her escape she then tried to grab but then Aron proceeded to shout "Toasty!" as she was knocked back Aron charged his throw causing him to chuck a Pyro Orb (a larger, slower, more floaty, more damging pyro bomb) and once he moved his fingers caused a mass explosion.

Drunk Announcer: cut.

Aron: ehh i'll probably hit that.

Diangilo: you are a sick person.

Ms Fortune: wow your actually really good I guess I underestimated you.

Aron: focus focus do not pet do not pet!

Diangilo: hey whats that up there?

?: I've finally found you!

Ms Fortune: ohh boy…


End file.
